Cloud computing is a network application mode, is the development of distributed processing, parallel processing and grid computing, and is to divide an enormous computing processing program into numerous smaller subprograms through a network, and then to return a processing result to a user after computing and analyzing are performed by an enormous system formed by multiple servers.
With the prevalence of a data center, an enterprise may apply for a resource at the data center, and the data center provides a cloud computing service for the enterprise. A series of resources such as hardware, software and a network individually built by the data center for one enterprise may be collectively referred to as a virtual private cloud (Virtual Private Cloud, VPC for short).
After establishing a virtual private cloud at the data center, the enterprise needs to enable the virtual private cloud to access a network, so that a user can access. The user accesses the virtual private cloud generally by establishing a temporary and secure connection through a basic bearer network, namely, establishing a virtual private network (Virtual Private Network, VPN for short).
In an existing method for a virtual private cloud to access a network, generally the virtual private cloud accesses a certain VPN of the network as a VPN site, so that a user already accessing the VPN can access the virtual private cloud. However, this method is uniformly managed by a control system, and is to create the virtual private cloud and the VPN at the data center and a network side respectively, and establish a connection link. The data center and the basic bearer network need to belong to a same operator. When the data center and the basic bearer network belong to different operators, adopting the existing method cannot enable the virtual private cloud to access the network.